The Master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon
by HappyDuelist
Summary: One night, after falling asleep at his computer Seto Kaiba has a strange dream where he faces High Priest Set in games of skill. One Shot.


Seto vs. Set One Shot 

The Master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

xoxox

It was around ten-thirty when Seto dozed off at his computer desk in his home office. He'd been working much too hard lately and after that situation at the Battle City finals, how he'd seen visions of a person who looked like him but definitely was not him; it had disturbed his already fragile peace of mind. He dreamed of an odd stone chamber lit only by four torches, with a table and two chairs. Sitting at one side of the table in one of the chairs was an exact duplicate of the person he'd seen himself as when he'd nearly lost the duel facing Ishizu as his Blue Eyes had called out to him.

I refuse to believe such a thing is even possible. What total idiocy dreams are. Thought the young CEO.

"The only idiot here is you Kaiba," Set said coolly, his eyes heavily lined with dark kohl, his body parts glittering with gold from the various adornments he wore protruding out from beneath the royal blue and white robes he wore.

As he looked on at this clone of himself, Seto felt his own dream self take on the same powerful and confident attributes he'd displayed during Battle City, white coat standing out sharply from odd angles, leather straps across his arms and legs overtop black leather clothing. He walked over and snorted upon seeing a chessboard forming, with traditional pieces on his side, vs. odd ancient Egyptian looking pieces appeared in gold in front of his own Silver pieces. The challenge existed only in his mind most likely, thought the dreaming CEO as he moved to sit down and accept this test of his mind in subconscious yet surprisingly lucid thought.

"We shall see won't we?" said Seto as he leaned forward to make his opening move.

The two blue eyed men gazed unemotionally at the other as they played each other with Set losing, and demanding to play again. This second game went more to his advantage, as he actually seemed to have Seto on the rails, yet it resulted in a draw. Set drew his hand over the table and the pieces changed into something Seto recognized as something akin to an Othello game, again with gold vs. silver. He didn't blink an eye as Set confirmed that the game was indeed played as Seto had thought as he made his first move. Seto was already planning out several moves ahead and ended up besting Set in this game, again frustrating the high priest, yet bringing a small smile of victory on the dreamer's young face.

"You think you could take me in a duel?" Asked the unwelcome vision of himself.

Seto laughed, "I'd rather hang you out to dry frankly, but of course I _would take you_ in a duel. Dueling you would be a waste of my time, you pose no threat to me in _Duel Monsters_."

"You're just playing a _pathetic imitation_ of the **real** thing. If you are so confident you could defeat me then we should face off, unless you're too afraid of dueling like a true fighter," Set answered, his icy stare remained an unspoken challenge that would continue until being defeated numerous times.

Seto scoffed at this, "You think too highly of yourself whatever your name is. My dragon servants would easily destroy you and I would crush you in an _honorable_ defeat, not dependent on your health or magic, but your skill with your mind and ability to face an opponent calmly. None of which would I expect someone, who viewed the brain itself as just excess tissue to be discarded during embalming, to have the mind to understand."

The young priest flared an angry glare at Seto, but Seto calmly called up the image of two duel disks.

"If you think you're on my level, then try…Try to defeat me dog!"

Seto stood activating the disk he'd put on, and then he pulled out his deck, flashing cards and smirking at the man across from him.

"Can you create these and use my technology to defeat me as you seem to think yours is the superior way and therefore better, I challenge you to use mine."

Set laughed and spread out his hands and between the fingers appeared duel monster cards. He rose to his feet as the table disappeared and they moved apart to step away from one another so their monsters would have room to stand between them.

Of course, it's a dream after all, to face him at all to be fair with duel disks he'd have to have cards to use in it.

"Damn straight I can create my own, what do you think I am? Stupid Mahaa? My way **is better** because you can _alter_ the destiny of the world with _your spirit_; something I don't expect someone who can't see his own nose straight to understand. No you're too proud and egotistical to admit that destiny plays a _part_ in life aren't you?" Taunted the high priest of the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle.

Seto rolled his eyes, "You remind me of someone preachy, no wonder you **are** exactly that, aren't you? Preach to someone who cares fool."

And with that they began their duel.

Seto made the first move summoning his Battle Ox to the field in defense mode while laying down two cards, one trap and one magic card. He waited while the Egyptian made his own move, putting down two cards, one in the magic and trap zone the other in face down defense. They played on until each had a Blue Eyes on the field.

Just as Seto molded the two from his hand to the one on the field into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon he tasted his victory. He blew away the image of Set's lone Blue Eyes and Seto laughed. No one ever used his blue eyes against him. No one would ever succeed in using such a tactic. Dogs didn't soil his dragons and live to brag about it, he'd shown Wheeler that and now he'd shown this megalomaniac priest just who was the true Master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yet as Seto watched this persona standing before him he could see he wasn't admitting defeat even now having lost the duel.

"I'm still better then you will ever be. I ruled Egypt after that Pharaoh sealed himself away. You couldn't beat him, could you? Even with your great beast. That is where we differ, I could beat him. Which is why _my way_ is the **only** way that matters. This is no honorable defeat, it's merely proof that you accept inferior results from the test of your honor."

Seto laughed, "I'll beat Yugi, but it wasn't meant to be last time we faced off. _That_ is where we are different, I can _plan_ to make _my future_ better, you however, are stuck depending on something as unreliable as destiny to do the work for you. You'd never last one day in my life mister bible britches."

"So haughty, yet so pathetic as to think that your insults offend me. You merely prove your own inferiority with each one."

"Inferior or not I bested you at each game we tested each other on, so I am better then you will ever be. Not the other way around you see. Your future is over and dead, in other words you have none, mine however is ahead of me and I already have more then most people could ever dream of or achieve in a lifetime of work."

With that the haughty priest and the room began to fade as Seto fell deeper asleep, wearing a pleasant grin as he turned to rest his face onto his other cheek. The dreams would come again and each time he would beat them off and he looked forward to the time when they would come calling no more. It had taken time for the dreams about his adoptive father to go away and fade into memory, so too these dreams would surely end before long. There was no other outcome in the young man's mind and as he slept peacefully his arms and back cramped up so that by the time he woke up an hour later he was very stiff but had forgotten the strange recurring dream that he had had.

xoxox

Author's Notes: this is a One Shot I wrote up for a contest on a board I post on so a big shout to my friends on Janime. I hope that people enjoy this little thought I had when I heard about this contest for a Set vs. Seto one shot or fan art thing. I draw with words I like to think, so if you liked this little piece let me know. If you hate it, please be kind as it's not meant to be like "Loss" or "Unseen Guardians" and be a long drawn out breathtaking look at a situation and canvas many days as those pieces I did had. Thanks for reading!


End file.
